SGA, not a normal day
by Fallen's child
Summary: when a girl opens her front door, she did not expect to walk into another universe, but when she has to bring a few of the characters from a tv show, she was watching, into her house was not what she was expecting.


**Hi all, I haven't been writing alot, sorry about that. I have not abaondend my other stories, I'm still writing them, it's just sort of slow. enjoy this one. send me question if you want me to clear up a few aspects in it. :D**

Walking out the door and into another universe was not my idea of a normal morning. Then again this is NOT a normal day.

I was almost ready to leave for school, bag and all when I heard gun shots from a P-90s and other shots that sounded like a wraith stunner. Setting down my bag, I reached for the baseball bat. I was ready for action. Carefully turning the doorknob I opened the door

The hallway had changed, instead of the creamy milk walls and the deep blue carpet; the walls were except it had rectangle and other shapes that looked like they had been stuck on the wall. The floor was metal, smooth and silver. To my left there was a sharp corner and to my right was a long hallway. Something was wrong; it was quiet, too quiet. Where were the gun shots that I had heard? "RUN!" yelled a male voice. Footsteps followed the yell. I griped my bat harder and stood by the door waiting for something to come.

A humanoid figure rounded the corner, gun up. "Who are you?" he demanded, just as he finished his question, three other figure came round. Two of the men lifted up their guns and demanded the same question as the first person asked. They were holding guns to my head, who was I to refuse them?

0-0

Me being me, I said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm a human from earth." The response I got was funny to say the least. "WHAT?" yelled the one guy who didn't raise his gun at me. The two military men lowered their guns, only slightly. "Prove it." Said yeller, I raised my eyebrow and opened my mouth and started to talk.

"Earth, the third planet from the sun, the only known planet capable of having human life, the earth has seven continents. Earth has the population of around six billion people with idiotic politicians fighting oh how to save earth from global warming and frankly they aren't getting anywhere. Anymore proof you need?" the look on their faces were priceless! Yeller had his mouth open, the military men had lowered their guns and were also staring at me like I said 'I'm Agatha Christie!'

The one who was, I assumed, the leader turned to the yeller "alright Doc, what now?" before yeller could even open his mouth, I grabbed the first guy who held a gun to my head and pulled him in to my home, when I turned around the man who asked had his gun pointed at me again. "It's safer inside than the hallways with no corners to hide behind." I reasoned. There was no reason to die over something like that, but hey! What can I say? Then I noticed something, one of the soldier guys was gone. Must have happened when I was talking and saying that I was from earth.

I motioned the other two to go through the door, after they did that, I started to walk forward, "keep the door open, I want to go and check something out, ok." I didn't even wait for an answer because I knew time was vital. I continued to walk through the maze of corridors, I was about to turn back when a heard some akin to a hiss from a snake. Poking my head around a corner, I saw a drone wraith propping the missing soldier against the wall, and it was raising its hand, getting ready to feed. Quietly I walked close to get a better shot at it.

The soldier was unconscious and not bad looking, with brown hair and normal face. Now right behind the wraith, I whistled. Its hand stopped as it turned to face me. As it was doing so I raised my bat and swung hard. _Bang. _It was heard loud and clear. As it fell I muttered "I wish I had a frying pan." Dropping the bat, I turned to the marine and grabbed the back of his vest and started to drag him back. Soon I began to hear heavy footsteps along with some hisses and grunts. 'Wraith, damn.' I had arrived at the door to my apartment and was glad the guys listened to me and left the door open.

"Hey, one of you guys help me get him inside before any other wraith arrive" I stage whispered to them and they did just that. it was the head military guy, he helped me pull the other guy into the hallway. One 'wraith snack' was inside I closed the door and locked it behind me.

so tell me what you think, i'm all ears?


End file.
